


rose, bud, petals

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Collab, F/M, album
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: (Seulgi, Kai, sebuah proyek kolaborasi.)"... flowersare love of the natureour loveblooms with the flowers."
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

##  _kim jongin_

__

##  _kang seulgi_

.

.

.

#  **슬기 &카이** SEULGI&KAI The 1st Mini Album

# ' **rose, bud, petals** '


	2. teaser (1)

슬기&카이SEULGI&KAI The 1st Mini Album ‘rose, bud, petals’

-

🎧 201X.04.14.

👉 SEULGIANDKAI.SMTOWN.COM

-

#슬기카이 #SEULGIANDKAI @weareone.exo @redvelvet.smtown @zkdlin @hi_sseulgi #EXO #redvelvet #weareoneexo #redvelvetsmtown #rosebudpetals


	3. teaser (2)

슬기&카이SEULGI&KAI The 1st Mini Album ‘rose, bud, petals’

-

🎧 201X.04.14.

👉 SEULGIANDKAI.SMTOWN.COM

-

#슬기카이 #SEULGIANDKAI @weareone.exo @redvelvet.smtown @zkdlin @hi_sseulgi #EXO #redvelvet #weareoneexo #redvelvetsmtown #rosebudpetals


	4. teaser (3)

슬기&카이SEULGI&KAI The 1st Mini Album ‘rose, bud, petals’

-

🎧 201X.04.14.

👉 SEULGIANDKAI.SMTOWN.COM

-

#슬기카이 #SEULGIANDKAI @weareone.exo @redvelvet.smtown @zkdlin @hi_sseulgi #EXO #redvelvet #weareoneexo #redvelvetsmtown #rosebudpetals


	5. teaser (4)

슬기&카이SEULGI&KAI The 1st Mini Album ‘rose, bud, petals’

-

🎧 201X.04.14.

👉 SEULGIANDKAI.SMTOWN.COM

-

#슬기카이 #SEULGIANDKAI @weareone.exo @redvelvet.smtown @zkdlin @hi_sseulgi #EXO #redvelvet #weareoneexo #redvelvetsmtown #rosebudpetals


	6. teaser (5)

슬기&카이SEULGI&KAI The 1st Mini Album ‘rose, bud, petals’

-

🎧 201X.04.14.

👉 SEULGIANDKAI.SMTOWN.COM

-

#슬기카이 #SEULGIANDKAI @weareone.exo @redvelvet.smtown @zkdlin @hi_sseulgi #EXO #redvelvet #weareoneexo #redvelvetsmtown #rosebudpetals


	7. tracklist

슬기&카이SEULGI&KAI The 1st Mini Album ‘rose, bud, petals’

-

🎧 201X.04.14.

👉 SEULGIANDKAI.SMTOWN.COM

-

#슬기카이 #SEULGIANDKAI @weareone.exo @redvelvet.smtown @zkdlin @hi_sseulgi #EXO #redvelvet #weareoneexo #redvelvetsmtown #rosebudpetals


	8. message: kai

`

Halo, ini EXO Kai, atau ... lebih tepatnya untuk saat ini, Kai dari SEULGI&KAI. Ini mini album pertama kami, dan aku begitu senang bisa berbagi banyak hal dengan kalian. Sebagai bagian dari pembuka rilisan, aku menyertakan catatan pribadi dan gambar pilihan.

 _Beach grass_ adalah elemen konsep dari keseluruhan album ini. Album ini bercerita tentang kelembutan persahabatan dan cinta, sebuah konsep yang sangat membuatku nyaman, dan kuharap para penggemar juga merasakan hal serupa. Bagian favoritku, aku tidak bisa bilang judulnya dulu, adalah track keempat. Lagu itu membuatku berani berlari, karena aku tahu aku tidak sendirian. Aku punya banyak teman dan orang terkasih. Kuharap kalian juga seperti itu, jangan takut berlari. Jangan takut mencari teman baru. Mereka mungkin akan jadi teman berlarimu seumur hidup. Jaga mereka, beri mereka semangat.

Aku dan Seulgi tidak memakan banyak waktu untuk rekaman. Seulgi adalah orang yang luar biasa, dia bisa menyelesaikan hal-hal yang harus dilakukannya dengan tangkas dan dia selalu punya ide brilian. Ada beberapa bagian lirik dari lagu-lagu di mini album kami ini yang merupakan kreasinya. Aku sangat senang bisa berkolaborasi dengan Seulgi lagi di sini.

Tolong dukung kami, ya! Terima kasih atas cinta kalian selama ini!


	9. message: seulgi

Halo, Seulgi di sini! He he~ Selamat datang di petualangan baru SEULGI&KAI di mini album terbaru kami! Ini adalah gambar pilihanku yang menyertai catatan pribadi sebagai sapaan pada penggemar sebelum rilis ^_^

Mawar adalah salah satu bunga favoritku, dan aku senang sekali ada unsur mawar di judul mini album ini. Omong-omong, aku juga ikut menulis lirik, lho! Semua track adalah favoritku, aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu. Aku senang sekali bisa berbagi kisah-kisah lewat lagu tersebut, yang semoga saja bisa menginspirasi kalian agar tetap penuh cinta setiap harinya!

Aku dan Jongin sudah bekerja sama beberapa kali, tetapi yang kali ini sangat membuatku terkesan. Jika kalian mengenal Jongin karena tarian dewanya, kalian harus mendengarkan suara lembutnya di sini! Dia luar biasa sekali, suaranya sangat menenangkan dan dia menyampaikan makna dari lagu-lagu kami dengan sangat tepat. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan partner yang lebih tepat lagi selain Jongin. Dia diciptakan untuk mini album ini.

Dukung kami, ya! Terima kasih xoxo


	10. lyrics

**slow rain**

pit, pat, pit, pat  
slow jazz  
soft velvet  
warm tea  
dance of raindrops  
song of win  
every single spark of it  
caressing your skin

we’re creating stories  
that’ll be carved permanently  
oh, the clouds  
are taking the imagination  
anywhere

(*) pit-pat-pit-pat  
act like the city  
is our stage  
pit-pat-pit-pat  
jazz song  
creates our dance  
pit-pat  
pit-pat

slow rain  
is humming  
the scent of the wind  
brings sparks  
soft as velvet

(*)

(*)

. . .

**crossroads**

when rain slows down  
i’m standing  
in the crossroads  
right, left, i see our memories  
front, back, all love is blooming

(+) hold me dear  
stay close to me  
we walk on this  
together

(*) right, left, memories shine  
front, back, love blooms  
right, left, i treasure all your smile  
front, back, every memory is lovely

it’s all sunshine again  
we begin to walk  
lovingly, hand in hand  
i can still smell the rain  
like a precious memory  
you smile, leave all doubts away

(+)

(*)

(*)

. . .

**rose, bud, petals**

slowly reaching the earth  
precious memories  
in a pink petal  
that holds love, stories  
sweet kiss  
nothing is permanent  
except some things  
pink, still fresh  
lovely kiss lingers  
in the memory  
of a petal

(*) sweet, sweet, sweet  
pink roses  
in a bouquet  
you hold close to your heart  
little white buds  
ready to bloom  
sweet, sweet, sweet

(*)

flowers  
are love of the nature  
our love  
blooms with the flowers

sweet, sweet, sweet  
lovely roses  
soft buds  
velvet petals  
ready to bloom  
along with our love  
sweet, sweet, sweet

. . .

**white plain**

(*) white, white  
all i see is your kindness  
hope, hope  
dancing with the wind  
white, white  
lovely

beach grass  
graciously kisses your skin  
we run together  
escapes the night  
that haunts us  
it’s all pure, white  
calming like your presence  
white, white  
dance with the wind  
lovely  
lovely

(*)

we all have that  
bad dream  
we do all we can  
to escape  
to run away  
i’m glad  
i’m with you  
running together on this white plain

(*)

(*)


	11. outro

Seulgi meniup dandelion kecil yang ia temukan di sekitarnya. Gaun putihnya dipenuhi rumput-rumput kecil dan kelopak-kelopak yang kecil pula. Ia cuek-cuek saja, sampai Jongin memanjat bukit landai itu dan duduk di sampingnya, memunguti rumput-rumput itu dari pakaiannya.

Di bawah sana, para kru sudah beres-beres. Kotak-kotak makan siang sudah diedarkan.

“Tidak makan?” Jongin mengedikkan dagu ke bawah sana.

“Nanti saja. Kalau mau duluan silakan saja, Jongin-ah.” Ia memetik dandelion lain lagi, meniupnya, lalu tersenyum seperti anak-anak yang bisa menemukan kebahagiaan dari hal-hal sederhana.

Jongin mengamati dandelion yang beterbangan itu hingga jauh, hingga tak bisa terlihat lagi. Tak ia sadari, Seulgi sedang mengamati wajahnya.

“Kenapa?” tanyanya.

“Tidak.” Seulgi mengulum senyuman. “Cuma sedang menyadari sesuatu saja. Ternyata aku masih seperti anak-anak; bisa bahagia karena hal-hal sederhana.”

Mata Jongin mengerjap lambat, ia sengaja tertawa kecil. “Kukira aku orang yang luar biasa untukmu.”

Perempuan itu juga tertawa. “Ya, luar biasa dalam kesederhanaan.”


End file.
